Consistency among related businesses, remotely located facilities associated with a particular business, and/or among a franchisor and franchisees is sometimes challenging to achieve. In addition, ensuring that instructions and information is disseminated to such entities in an appropriate and timely manner can also prove difficult. For example, in franchisor/franchisee relationships, it may be important that business practices be conducted in the same manner and as instructed by the franchisor, in each franchisee location. Once a franchisor issues such instructions, it can prove difficult and time consuming to update such instructions or to ensure that the instructions were conveyed in the proper manner.
The same logic is true where personnel undergo training at remote and/or various different locations. In general, training for one or more proscribed business operations should be conducted consistently and in the same or a desired manner. Ensuring that such training is accomplished in the desired manner can be difficult to monitor. In addition, it can also prove difficult to ascertain whether or not such training was completed successfully and whether those being trained retained what they were taught.